Kabeway (HM Heroway)
This build allows for the completion of most Dungeons, Guild Wars Beyond quests, Elite Areas, and general PvE (e.g. Vanquishing) in Hard Mode with the inclusion of 5 to 7 Heroes in the team. Before considering the usage of this build the following must be taken into consideration: * For those familiar with Speed Clears, this is a generalization of a Caster Spike (particularly a Mesmer Spike). * Consets are not required but they greatly increase speed of the clear and chance of success in the harder contexts. * Heavy micromanagement is crucial - most (if not all) [http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Hero#Monitoring_and_controlling| hero control panels] must be open at all times. * The build requires for the player to be fairly experienced at the role played. * At least one of the team members must be aware of foe spawning points; this team is most prone to wipe if aggro occurs when positioned incorrectly. * Again, it works for most areas, not all. Overview The team demands for an actual player to always be the Main Tank (and take charge of the remote control tank if one is included). If a second (human) player is available, he/she must cover the spot of a Bonder, ST Ritualist, or Healer, and take charge of the Backline. A third player would take the spot of a Spiker, and should take charge of the Frontline Heroes. Tank Line * Main Tank - / (preffered) or / or / or / (useless for several areas). * Optional! - Remote Control Tank / (instead of an ST or a Spiker). Frontline * SS Spiker - / . * Hexer Spiker - / . * Esurge Spiker x 2 - / . Backline * Healer - / or / (if player). * Bonder - / or / (if player). * ST/EoE - / ---- The Tank(s) The role of the tank(s) is twofold (depending on the context): to prevent aggro by holding or pulling mobs away, and/or to ball them as tightly, tanking them so the spikers can finish it off quickly. The preffered Variants in condescending order of efficiency are as follows. The Perma Assassin prof=Assassin/Mesmer Sha=12+1+3 Insp=12EchoFormof DistressAm Unstoppableof ResolveChargeOptionalOptional/build * Maintain Shadow Form by casting Arcane Echo before it and then casting the copied version at 5/8 recharge of the original spell (i.e. when recharge hits the lower left corner of the Skill Icon). Maintain Shroud of Distress and Mantra of Resolve at all times. *If using a BU, replacing Arcane Echo for Recall is a good idea for strategic pulls and to reserve as an eject button in case Shroud of Distress or Shadow Form are interrupted. The Obsidian Flesh Elemtnalist prof=Elementalist/Mesmer Earth=12+1+3 Attribute2=insp Attribute3=8of SwiftnessFleshAm UnstoppableStrikerof Earthof ConcentrationOptionalOptional/build * Maintain Obsidian Flesh indefinitely with Glyph of Swiftness. Utilize Mantra of Resolve whilst activating Glyph of Swiftness and Obsidian Flesh only, otherwise maintain Mantra of Earth. *Unlike other similar builds, this tank is meant to endure, not kill, and unlike its UWSC cousin, this tank is bonded, changing the dynamics a bit. The Perma Messmer prof=Mesmer/Assassin Inspiration=11+1 Sha=12EchoFormof DistressAm Unstoppableof ResolveChargeOptionalOptional/build * Although this build can only function to its fullest with the usage of a BU and personal consmables (e.g. a golden egg) , it is the only hybrid [Perma Tank that can work as efficiently as the Perma Assassin. * The usage is the exact same as the Perma Assassin. If desired, the Arcane Echo mechanics can be achieved with the use of a BU. The Hybrid Perma [build prof=Any/Assassin Sha=12ParadoxFormof DistressAm UnstoppableChargeOptionalOptionalOptional/build *Maintain Shadow Form using Deadly Paradox. Maintain Shroud of Distress at all times. *This variant lacks constant interrupt protection, and is therefore only suitable for the easier areas. *The optionals are completely up to the player, but healing/protection, degeneration and interrupt prevention are always the best options. The Bonder The main purpose of the Bonder is to shield the tanks, although a player bonder (as opposed to a hero bonder) can protect the entire party if needed. The Emo prof=Elementalist/Monk Energy=12+1+3 Protection=12 Healing=3of SwiftnessRenewalof RestorationLordBondBondSpiritSpeed/build *This build should be run only by a real person. Attempt to micromanage on a hero only if you are in charge of the backline (or if you have the multitasking capabilities of Shiva). *If consets are being used replace, replace Glyph of Swiftness with Infuse Health to aid the healer when necessary. If you were daring enough to run the E/Mo on a hero, disable the skill as to activate it manually. Life Barrier Monk prof=Monk/Paragon Protection=12+1+3 Command=10+1 Divine=8+1BarrierBondSpiritof DevotionSignetShall ReturnYour GroundOptional/build *Disable the bond skills or the NPC will refuse to maintain them. Bond the main tank with Life Barrier, Life Bond, and Balthazar’s Spirit (in that precise order). Cast Balthazar’s Spirit on the bonder itself for energy management. Make sure he is in earshot of the Frontline, but (at the very least) half an earshot from the mobs. *This tank can actually bond 2 tanks fully with no problem thanks to Life bond providing constant damage for Balthazar's Spirit to trigger. It can, in change, also bond the Frontline team if necessary (but is incapable of sustaining the whole team as would the Emo). The ST/EoE Although in charge of protection where the Bonder can’t stretch (making the primary function redundant to if the party has an Emo), this member is also in charge of carrying other more specific spirits such as Eve of Extinction or Frozen Soil, or even Winter. prof=Ritualist/Ranger Communing=12+1+3 Spawning=11+1of CreationTwistingShelterUnionDisplacementOptionalof Unfeelingof Creation/build *Always position this member out of range from the mobs. *If being played by a player, you might want to consider replacing one of the skills for Summon Spirits or a resurrection skill. *EoE is the best choice for the optional. *This member can be replaced for a SoS Ritualist with EoE. The Healer Damage from a balled mob is unavoidable most of the time. Moreover, most of these areas will require constant healing at one point or another. UA Seeder prof=Mo/E healing=12+1+1 divine=12+1Aurakissspiritof lifeConditionpartyof Lesser Energyoptional/build *This build can only be run by an actual player. Never seed the tank, always use seed skills on the bonder. Use UA to bring fallen members back up as quickly as possible. *Make sure your Sunspear Rank is at least 6. Bottomless Healer prof=E/Rt Energy=12+1+3 Restoration=12Renewalof RestorationBody and SoulLightWeaponLifeof My FleshOptional/build *If Rejuvenation is taken as optional, disable it from the hero’s control panel. Cast Ether Renewal the moment combat begins. *Make sure to always position this member outside the enemy’s earshot range. The Spikers They are the team’s artillery, and therefore the ones that are most prone to suffer contextual modifications to their builds. The SS (Spiker 1) prof=Necromancer/Mesmer Curses=12+1+3 Domination=10 Soul=8+1OptionalSpiritEnchantmentsEnchantmentsSignetof Lost SoulsOptionalOptional/build * Always apply Spiteful Spirit to a central target or the damage will go to waste. *A good optional to always take if running this on a player is Necrosis. Also, it is always a good idea to bring Arcane Echo, as it would allow you to use Spiteful Spirit on another central target. *If ran by a player, this member can also be replaced for a MoP Build:N/A Mark of Pain Nuker If desired. The Hexer (Spiker 2) prof=Me/Any Domination=12+1+3 Fast=10+1 Inspiration=8+1MimicryOptionalSignetPainOptionalOptionalSignetEater Signet/build *Good optional if being ran by players are Necrosis (with Necro secondary), and Pain Inverter. The usual Elite optional are Panic, Visions of Regret, or Ineptitude] (replacing Domination Magic with Illusion Magic and requiring for the usage of Symbolic Celerity). *Arcane Mimicry is utilized to mimic another of the spikes’ Elite Skills for extra damage. *Should the ST not be present or be unable to bring EoE, this member is required to bring the skill. As well, it is sometimes recommendable this member bring Quickening Zephyr to make the spike even faster. Both the latter options require for points to be taken from Fast Casting and invested in the Spirit’s correspondent attribute. The Esurge (Spikers 3 & 4) prof=Mesmer/Any Domination=12+1+3 Fast=10+1 Inspiration=8+1EchoSurgeOverloadSignetDelusionsOptionalSignetEater Signet/build *At least someone in the team needs to bring Ether Nightmare and Cry of Pain. Both these spikers are good candidates if being run by players. Pain Inverter and Necrosis (if secondary Necro) are also always good options. *A good optional for heroes is Cry of Frustration. Equipment As a rule of thumb, every actual player is required to have a longbow or a flatbow in his possession. / Perma Tank * Armor: full Blessed Insignia, full Rune of Attunement, and superior Vigor. * Weapons: a shield of Devotion/Fortitude with a fitting inscription, a martial weapon of enchanting (preferably a spear) with “I have the power”, a +20 energy staff of enchantment, and a “seize the day staff.” / Obsidian Flesh Tank * Armor: full Geomancer, full Vitae/ * Weapons: a shield of Devotion/Fortitude with “like a rolling stone” and a martial weapon of enchanting (preferably a spear) with “I have the power”. / Perma Tank * Armor: Armor: full Blessed Insignia, full Rune of Attunement, and superior Vigor. * Weapons: a shield of Devotion/Fortitude with a fitting inscription, a martial weapon of enchanting (preferably a spear) with “I have the power”, a +20 energy staff of enchantment, and a “seize the day staff.” / Perma Tank * Armor: Armor: full Blessed Insignia, full Rune of Attunement, and superior Vigor. * Weapons: a shield of Devotion/Fortitude with a fitting inscription, a martial weapon of enchanting (preferably a spear) with “I have the power”, a +20 energy staff of enchantment, and a “seize the day staff.” / ST * Armor: full Radiant and Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. * Weapons: a +20e Staff of Enchanting. / Bonder * Armor: full Radiant and Attunement and an optional Superior Vigor rune. * Weapons: a +20e Staff of Enchanting. / Bonder * Armor: full Radiant and Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. * Weapons: a +20e Staff of Fortitude. / Healer * Armor: full Vitae and Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. * Weapons: a Martial Weapon of Enchanting with “I have the Power” and a Shield of Devotion/Fortitude with an appropriate inscription. / Seeder * Armor: full Radiant and Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. * Weapons: a +20e Staff of Enchanting/Fortitude. / and / Spikers * Armor: full Radiant and Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. * Weapons: 40/40 sets, a “Seize the Day” set, and Martial weapon of Fortitude with a Shield of Fortitude for running away. ---- Usage My main variant is as follows. Take into consideration I’m first and foremost an Assassin, so this variant is a 7-hero squad I move behind me at all times. Standard Team Composition Steps *Open all hero control panels. *Disable the Mesmer Spikes' Arcane Echo/Mimicry, the Bonder's Bonds, the ST's EoE and Displacement, and the Healer's Rejuvenation. *Make Bonder cast all 3 bonds on you and Balthazar’s Spirit on itself. *Whilst moving to objective location, consider using yourself to pull mobs that are not of necessary neutralization away from your route, utilizing the flag function to move your heroes safely. *Before engaging a mob, flag heroes at a safe distance as to avoid any interaction attempts from their part (e.g. healing). *Pull the mobs in a straight line until you manage to group the casters/ranged and melee into their correspondant balls. Once in position, use Death's Charge to jump into the caster/ranged ball. If possible, use a corner to prevent agro break when the spike begins. *Once in position, start to position heroes as follos: place the backline (bonder, healer, and ST) a whole earshot bubble away from you and lay down all spirits except for Displacement and Rejuvenation. Flag the frontline in the same place as the backline for now. *Pick a target in the center of the ball and make it the SS's and Panic's Target. *Enable the Panic's Arcane Mimicry and have it cast it. Unlock the Esurge Spikers' Arcane Echo and have them cast it. Tick Panic and Esurge on their bars so it is the first skill they use. Also tick SS on the Necro Spiker. *Place down EoE and Displacement and flag the frontline just within earshot of you. If you placed backline right, the frontline should also be in earshot of it (creating a sort of sandwich). *As the Spikers begin to crush the mob you just balled, cast Ether Nightmare and Cry of Pain to make their job easier. Also, activate rejuvenation just as the spike begins. *Repeat. Variants Here are a couple of area-specific variants with a couple of tips on the usage. This section will be temporarily incomplete for some time as I’ve yet to find a moment to write down all the variants. Check this page every other day for updates on the area-specific variants; they should all be done in a week’s time. The variants I will post are (but are not limited to): Domain of Anguish, Fissure of Woe, Slaver’s Exile, Winds of Change in the same order. The Underworld Warning! '' - If possible, get somebody to run the Emo build with you, because by doing so you can discard the ST and add a fourth spiker with EoE. Consets in this area will allow for the Emo to tank Dhuum, and will make the Tanks’ Job considerably easier by opening room for extra damage skills. This will require for some solo and duo work from behalf of the tanks. Except for flare, all of the second tank’s skills should be disabled. But seriously, get an Emo, or the tank will live through hell, and Dhuum will be hell squared. If you do get the Emo (instead of the Mo/P bonder) and use Essence of Celerity, replace the ST for a SoS (preffered) or an extra Spiker with EoE. *''At the Chamber – All this area must be cleared. Do not take the quest at first unless you have an Emo (and cons). The following pulls are designed for an experienced tank, if you do not feel comfortable or keep dying, try to do half-pulls. Before anything, pull and kill the Skele that should be near the left-hand stairs. Unless there is an Emo, whenever there are Attaxes in the area, it is crucial that the ST Stays in range of the Main Tank and spams its spirits indefinitely or the MT will die. After this cast all bonds on main tank. Lay down all three protective spirits (and be sure to maintain them throughout the pull). Run clockwise from the area in front of the left stairs to the area in the right to pull as many spawns and Bladed Attaxe as possible. Do not leave range of protective spirits or you will die. Once you’ve pulled all the mobs, pull them to the corner on the stairs in the middle. Bond second tank, ready the spikers, have the second tank cast SF and SoD and both the main and second tank jump to the enemy furthest to the Main Tank. Stand side by side to form a wall. Spike. While still bonded, pull the spawns on the right wing of the chamber. Ball and spike. Use both tanks to body block Attaxe in bottom right wing and spike it and pull and kill the Skeles near it carefully. Take the first quest. Clear the Chamber - The main tank must agro and ball all the new spawns pulling the ones in the left first waiting for the patroling spanws on the right to aggro as well. The ST is not needed for this particular pull. Once all the new spawns are balled, spike them; the doors to the inner chamber should be open now. Go through central door into the inner chamber, start collecting all the foes in the area (including the patrols that go through the left and right halls; be patient). Again, make sure to keep ST and Bonder in Range. Once collected all the mobs, pull them back into the right hand corner of the center hall and flag heroes at the center of the doors of the center hall. Prepare spike, bond second tank and have it cast SF and SoD. Both tanks Shadowstep to foe closest to the corner and form a 2-man wall from corner to hall. Spike. Once the mobs are dead, take “ Restoring Grenth's Monuments” and proceed to kill foes in the room in the chamber room that lies before the Forgotten Vale. Once the Attaxes and Skeletons are dead, flag team in the upper left corner of the room closest to the Vale (not the one next to the stairs) and make the Specters in the stairs and in the bridge spawn and pull them along with the two remaining attaxes to a corner, use the shadow step tactics to form a two-man wall and make sure to cast the spiteful spirit hexes on both the Attaxes (NOT the Mindblades). Unwanted Guests – Most teams will wait until after the clearing the vale to clear this area, but it is not indispensable. Full bond both tanks. Click '' here '' to see the location of the Keepers of souls. The second tank will follow you for the remainder of this quest and help you kill the Keepers of Souls. The rest of the team should always be flagged at a safe distance as to avoid agro. If desired, the second tank can also be used as a wall as to pull aggro away from the team. Vengeful Attaxes do not hit as hard as their Bladed cousins, so the ST is optional. Kill the Keeper of souls in the central Hall first, then the one in the room before the Vale then the one in the initial room, then the one at the entrance to the main room. For the last Keeper of souls, if the area has not been cleared, it will be required for the entire team to attend and carry out a typical ball and spike tactic until all the non-quest foes are vanquished. If the area contains only quest-related foes, merely kill the remaining Keeper of Souls with the two tanks alone. *''At the Vale'' – Only the mobs before the Statue of Grenth must be cleared. Main tank pull all the Grasping spawns by running through the left half of the path and keep running until holding the mobs away from where the skeletons are (in the house). The rest of the team should then engage the skeletons and neutralize them. After this, pull the rest of the spawns near the Terrorwebs, then flag the team on the left side of the map, then pull the spawns into the gap between the rocks and the house. As soon as the Graspings are all in the gap, both the main tank and second tank should shadow step to the foe closest to the gap’s exit and stand side by side (body blocking it) to prevent possible scattering of the ball. Kill the grasping. Kill the Terrorwebs. Escort of souls – Return to the chamber. Lay down a couple of spirits near the first column of the room before the Vale. Flag the team behind the stairs that lead to the room before the Vale. Take the quest and immediately run down to where these spirits are. As soon as the spirits you set as decoys are gone, start pulling the newly spawned Mindblades into a corner. Spike them. Repeat the same process with the Mindblades that spawned in the vale. Wrathful Spirits – Bond the Main souls or leave the ST (making sure it spams its spirits) next to the most important NPCs; either should be more than enough insurance. Steamroll your way through those little blue, transparent dudes. *''At the Wastes'' – This area must be cleared completely. The second tank is not required for the clearing. Be careful with the Skeletons, always dispatch them individually. Your bonds should protect you from harm at all times. The process is repetitive; agro as many simultaneous Smite Crawler and Coldfire Night, pull the ranged into a corner, shadow step unto them and spike as soon as the ball is tanked. Servants of Grenth – Bond both the tanks. Flag the bonder near the reaper. Flag the second tank in the center area (where the Terrorwebs and Skeletons spawn) near the paths that lead to the Reaper Frozen Wind. Take the quest and run down to the center as well as to prevent mobs from leaving the center. Kill off Skeleteons with the Tanks’ damage spells. As soon as all Skeletons are dead and all waves have spawned, Start balling the Terrorwebs and start to bring them down with your hexes as you ready your spikers to finish the job. If you feel insecure at the task of maintaining agro of all the mobs, flag the ST in Spirit Range of the King (to the opposite side of the enemy spawns’ trajectory) as to ensure his survival in case of combat. *''At the Planes'' – There is no need to clear any mobs in the area except for the ones surrounding the Monument of Grenth. This can be easily performed by one or two tanks. Leave all of the team flagged at the planes entrance, for the second tank. Run all the way to Grent’s Statue, ignoring foes in the area. Once there, start killing off all foes except for the Terrorwebs., kill the unavoidable Dream Rider near the statue, and glitch the Mindblades that spawn (which is done by making them follow you from the North chokepoint to the central area across the gap from where the statue is, Death Charging to the Skeleton of Dhuum (or Dream Rider if you killed the Skele) near the South Choke point and run back to the Statue (or you can click here if that made absolutely no sense). Once the Mindblades are glitched, finish off any remaining enemies near the statue, and then neutralize the Terrorwebs. This done, teleport the team to your location, flag the Spiker Team near the South Choke point, the ST at the Statue but not adjacent to Grenth, the second tank at the north chokepoint, bond both tanks with life barrier and Balthazar’s Spirit and place the bonder close to the gap in front of the statue. The Four Horsemen – The bosses will attempt to come through the second tank’s chokepoint first. Unless you are using a BU, you must stay behind the second tank at all times because the Boss-like foes (which the quests requires you to annihilate) will use Signet of Humility to disable your Echoed Shadow Form (and the original along with it) if you agro. For the same reason, whenever either of the tanks aggro these foes, Shadow Form must be recast the instant it has recharged. Also, the second tank should always use glyph of concentration before SoD and SF. Preferably, use a melee weapon of enchantment on your remote control tank for this area (setting him on “Defend” and micromanaging its targets), so that the hero becomes remains adjacent to the boss at all times. Spam Lava font and as flare until each boss falls. Should you aggro any Skeles, make them priority and help the second tank spike them. Once the four Horsemen are down, about four Skeles will approach your team flagged near the reaper from the South Choke point. With the healer there and such good Mesmer spikes it should be a breeze, but still make sure to get to them as soon as possible (leaving the second tank flagged in your last position as to avoid further aggro to the main team). As soon as the Skeles are dead, take the quest reward and teleport to the next area. *''At the Pits'' – There is no need to clear any portion of the area except for the central portion in which the quest takes place. If you are confident with your Tank/Runner abilities, leave your team at the entrance of the Planes with the exception of the second tank (whom will follow you throughout this entire part), if not, clear the tunnel until you get reach the open space in the Bone Pits, and leave them there (this will allow for easier rescue should you fall, and it allows you to be bonded for a good portion of the run). Run all the way up to the statue of Grenth attempting to avoid combat as much as possible, slaying only the Skeles, the foes nearest to the statue, and the Terrorwebs. Once the Reaper is Spawned, teleport your team to your location. Using the ball and spike tactics kill off the mobs that suround the central area (no further than the ramp and the bridge). Imprisoned Spirits – Bond both tanks. Flag the second tank at the bend of the corner of the ramp opposite to the one that leads to the Statue. Place several Spirits near and on the bridge scattered enough to avoid AoE, cast Armor of Unfeeling and flag the ST in the center area as well. Take the quest and immediately run as quickly as possible to tank the area where the Decoy Spirits were (any speed boosting consumables will be of great help here). Tank the mobs and make sure to kill of the Skeles A.S.A.P. ''. As soon as you’re done with the Skeles, ball up the mobs and spike them. The second tank should be holding without difficulties, as soon as the mobs from your side have been taken care of, replace the second tank with yourself, ball, and spike. *''At the Pools – Easiest Section, you don’t actually need your main team, only your second tank to speed the clear. Run your way to the Statue of Grenth, killing only the Skeles, Charged Blacknesses, Terrorwebs near the Statue of Grenth and the Reaper-spawning Terrorwebs. This should not take long. The moment you’ve cleared them and spawned the reaper, take the quest. Terrorweb Queen – Obsidian Guardians will knock you down if they hit you with an attack, so you may have to kill some of them. When you do so, always make sure you are the one receiving the hits, and then bring your second tank in to help with the DPS. Work your way to the Terrorweb Queen (who will be at the entrance hole of that Wall-like structure that splits the Spawning Pools in two). Kill the Terrorweb Qeen. Run back to the Reaper, claim the reward and teleport elsewhere. *''At the Mountains'' – There is no need to clear any mobs in the area except for the ones near the Monument of Grenth. Both tanks must run their way through the mountains, avoiding the traps as much as possible. When you encounter Charged Blacknesses, tank them yourself (since unlike your other tank, you have IAU), and then have Tank 2 jump in one they are set on you as a target. When encountering Skeles, just finish them off as quickly as possible attempting to use corner protection as much as possible. Make use of the Shadow Step Glitch exploitable with Death’s Charge as much as possible in order to avoid necessary running or combat. Once at the statue of grenth, Kill off the Obsidians first and then the Terrorwebs. Make absolutely sure to walk to the Reaper after the traps have expired. As soon as you’re able to use the reaper, teleport your team to the Mountains, finish off the nearby mobs no further than the ramps right before the statue of Grenth. This done, bond both tanks for extra security, flag the second tank before the ramps, the rest of the team at the reaper, and take the quest. Demon Assassin – Kill the demon assassin (with the tanks) and leave the second tank flagged as to draw possible further aggro. Run back up to the reaper, accept the reward (which will make the reaper invulnerable save the case a bug occurs and it does not disappear from your Party Window) and teleport your team elsewhere. *''At Dhuum'' - Leave the second tank outside until everyone else is in position. Flag the ST in the back shrine so that the middle shrine is barely in Spirit Range of it in order to avoid the Spirits taking direct damage from Judgement of Dhuum as much as possible. Flag the bonder behind the center shrine, keeping it just barely in earshot of it. Flag the Spikers and Healer in the center. Use Life Barrier on the Main Tank, Spikers, and Healer. Place Down Spirits. Now you have two options: either you can have your second tank bonded and make him help you glitch Dhuum (you can see how it is done clicking here), or you can make him suicide and turn him into a spirit, which will allow you to quicken Dhuum´s Rest, and spike later on. If you choose to glitch, bond both tanks and have them position themselves as did the glitchers in the video, and merely spiker for an eternity until he is defeated. If you choose to tank Dhuum yourself, do not bond the second tank and make him stand together with you (microing the healer as to avoid healing him will also help). The moment he is returns as a spirit, bond him, flag him near the center shrine (a bit behind if possible), and have him spam Dhuum’s Rest until the ritual is finished (as well as using his heals and DP remover as needed), then make him spike. Make sure to have party-wide DP removal items in order to avoid other members from becoming unresurrectable. As well you should bring resurrection scrolls, as there is no other means of resurrection in this area. ---- Notes Observations As mentioned in the first section of the article, it takes a heavy toll in micromanagement and requires mastery of the role being played personally. You may want to avoid running this build if fatigued or stressed. If you’re not familiar with tanking, pulling, or balling, you should consider practicing the role separately (i.e. as the tank) along with a (player or NPC) bonder in order to gain sufficient skill (otherwise the team is most bound to fail). Personal Comments I created this build because I was tired of dealing with morons in PuGs, as well as tired of having to wait for allies to come online or decide to do the same HM Dungeons, Areas, or GW Beyond quests as me. It takes considerable practice to micromanage so much; you will fail the first five to ten times you attempt to clear an area with this build, but after that you should be fine. Although I’ve used this build to run friends and clients (or merely for the heck of knowing I can hero my way through anything) the most notorious usage is that of getting Zaishen Bounty out of the way successfully and quickly. Counters *The build has little room for mistake. Aggroing at the wrong time (unlike with other more flexible teams) will very probably result in a wipe. *Hero stupidity is occasionally unavoidable – they will, at times, unflag themselves (almost as if giving you the finger and laughing at you as they ruin a run that’s thus far taken several hours), cast skills inadequately, or glitch their trajectories (aggroing mobs). See also *E/Rt Bottomless Healer * Build:Team - DoA Trenchway * Build:Team - UW Terraway * Build:Team - Urgoz Caster Spike --Clan of Onewing 13:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC)